


pink (like the paradise found)

by tertulia



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: College AU, Love Confessions, Lowercase, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Self-Indulgent, Slice of Life, Soft Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bin is only mentioned, chan is late, fluff only, i love. love, minho is whipped, pretty much just that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tertulia/pseuds/tertulia
Summary: bang chan always worries minho, somehow. so when he shows up late to their daily coffee meeting before classes, he knows chan owes him an apology.or, minho wants kisses and chan gives him the perfect opportunity to ask for them.





	pink (like the paradise found)

minho’s mind urged him to melt away in softness as his eyes fixated themselves in a familiar clumsy silhouette, coming closer and closer with a sheepish grin that warned trouble ahead to his heart. two dimples sunk their ways into the figure’s face, half apologetically and half assertive, taking down minho’s wrath somewhere along the way. black silky hair jumped up and down as its owner runned towards him, all paired up with a black t-shirt with a breast pocket and minho’s soft hoodie hanging on his arms.

  
he absolutely despised bang chan. the thought that he made sure to bring minho something to warm up if he gets cold despite being late to his first classes and having deep purple spots under his smiling eyes made something inside him explode in its cage, and as minho’s eyes went down to check on his poor heart, he almost got surprised at how there wasn’t sparkly powder over his chest.

  
“i know you’re already mad, but i am truly so sorry, minho.” chan explained himself right away, breathless from running but not looking nowhere less guilty. “i tried to pull an all-nighter again yesterday, and it didn’t work out. but forgive me? pretty please?”

  
his eyes were droopy and sleepy as he talked, full lips pulled into a pout that made minho lose his train of focus for a moment. as much as he liked to flaunt himself as a very chill guy, chan asking for his forgiveness so eagerly made minho feel giddy on the inside, so he forced his lips to press into a thin line and looked up faking annoyance.

  
“you always pull unnecessary all-nighters, though.” minho clicked his tongue dramatically, seeing chan’s cat-like eyes wide a bit at his unusual behavior. “and you make me worry. a lot.”

  
his eyes soften up a bit at that, hands coming to touch minho’s exposed arm in a comforting way. chan did that all the time, principally to him, but the delicacy his fingers traced minho’s skin with always released something warm in his core. the long sleeve of his shirt grazed over minho’s wrist as chan burrowed his eyebrows in doubt, not wanting to make the boy hurt but not knowing how to make it better.

  
“i don’t- i’m sorry. i don’t want to make you worry. i promise i’ll be more careful.” his words came out softly like honey through minho’s throat, and he almost broke down his facade for a mere second.

  
chan is so hard to fight against, specially to someone like minho, who has so much love in his heart and so much tenderness attached to his words. he had it all: a lovable personality, fabulous looks, a great mind, and still didn’t sound too perfect or scripted, because chan was just as messy as minho himself. the way his eyes crinkle in joy and widen in surprise, the way his voice comes out soothingly, the way his skin felt soft like caressing lace. he was too much, too beautiful and not close enough.

  
“yeah, you’ve said that before…” he managed to keep it up, grabbing the older boy’s thin wrists calmly and pressing his cold fingers to the blue veins appearing through pale skin.

chan intertwined his fingers with minho’s, having both of his hands to hold his hand like it was something very precious.

  
minho found himself keening into the touch, releasing a soft sound of desperation mixed with a feeling he couldn’t grasp, but was too overwhelming and too quick to break him down. he wished, for a moment, but that was dangerous enough for him to snap out of it, his throat burning.

  
his eyes were fixed in minho only, waiting for him to talk. dark chocolate brown eyes washing over him like milk and coffee on his tongue, so close he could taste it if he narrowed the distance just a bit more.

he wished deeply, plan of keeping the act long forgotten as he inched a bit closer, both calm and anxious as minho pressed his fingers harder. a sign. if chan made a sign to stop, minho would never try again.

  
“hyung, i can only forgive you if you do one simple thing.” his head started to spin at the first word, dazzling excitement clouding over his judgement as if he accepted the bottle of soju changbin would offer him every now and then, when he thinks minho let his guard down for once.

  
“and what is that?” chan leaned closer to hear his answer, hands now folding minho’s between them in an attempt to warm him as a particularly chill breeze passes by.

  
“if you really, really like me…” he took a breath, calming himself down and forcing his eyes to focus on a blank spot in chan’s cheek to prevent himself from shying away. he needed to say it, at least once. “kiss me.”

  
minho has asked for kisses before. it was actually something kind of normal, since he knew he was one of the clingiest people on their social group. he has asked for all sorts of affection before, and chan always caved to his wishes without giving it a second thought, but now there wasn’t any playful glint in his eyes. it was very much real.

  
minho’s heart beats much harder now, to the point staying away physically hurts. he fails to register how intimate it feels, that when he breathes in, he doesn’t know if his chest is heaving up or chan’s is. so close that when minho whines at the back of his throat, he can tell chan feels it piercing through his skull, earning a whine of desperation from minho.

suddenly, the burden of love became too heavy for him to carry and now it just paired in the air above, a little cloud nestled over their heads in anticipation. he asked himself how would it feel if the love he cultivated as a flower came crashing down on him. minho wouldn’t know, wouldn’t care.

  
minho’s little puffs of air became more and more rare, being exchanged by a sort of heavy breathing that he could only feel when chan was this close. when he pressed even closer to him, he could’ve swore that there were thousands of tiny ballerinas in his stomach and they danced to chan’s heartbeat.

  
chan’s lips softly touch his cheek, more a comforting press than an actual kiss, and then he’s leaning in for more, drinking light right away from minho’s sun kissed skin. his lips explored all of minho’s face, from his small nose to his eyebags and the corner of his eyes. he kissed minho’s heavy eyelids and long lashes, tiptoed to kiss his temple and leaned back down to kiss around his lips tenderly.

  
when he finally got to where minho wanted his lips the most, the younger placed a careful hand in his hip, brushing his finger softly on the skin under his shirt. chan kissed his cupid’s bow and his bottom lip individually, doing it again on both the corners of his mouth and pecking him once, making minho grip his skin just a bit tighter because that wasn’t enough.

  
his frustration soon enough was ceased, when he placed a hand over minho’s nape and ended the space between their mouths easily. for a moment, the air seemed to hurt minho’s skin as he felt completely bared down into one human sized representation of his softness, fragile like a peach and never satisfied. it was the feeling of greed, of lust and love, the way his eyes closed happily when he drank champagne or danced freely. his world came apart to snuggle chan in the middle of it, keep him there and make him never leave.

  
but then minho licked off the chapstick on his lips, chasing the flavor of true skin that made his toes curl as he tried to hold himself back a bit, so he didn’t look as hungry for love as he felt. he sucked tenderly on his full bottom lip, leaning over and grabbing his shoulder to bring him impossibly closer. it tasted as good as minho had thought, long nights in changbin’s studio thinking about how’d they feel forgotten as he discovered something incredibly new about all the sweetness he’s been trying to keep for himself.

  
chan tasted like grace and heaven, like setting fire on old memories and coming back to your childhood house at once. something burned in minho’s stomach, something fragile and delicate that made him stop the kiss just a little bit so he could sigh dreamily. how dumb was he, to ever think it wouldn’t be worth the wait when he had all time in the world when he kissed chan. the other looked wild and lively, sleepiness whipped away as he breathed into minho’s neck like he was trying to gather any control of the situation he’d gotten himself into.

  
_so much for a small demonstration of love._

  
minho looked at him with a small smile, still breathless but satisfied with chan’s image and how he looked like he could burst in love at any given second.

  
“hi.” he said, smiling dumbly because he just kissed bang chan silly and he’d be damned if he were anything other than the dumbest lover in the entire universe.

  
“hello.” chan replied, giggling shortly and embarrassed to the last strand of his hair.

  
minho was so happy. so incredibly grateful for chan’s stupid all-nighter and his dumb ways of showing how much he cared for minho, and his pretty little smile that scattered his heart away and glued it back together. it was like one of those moments where he feels like he could, in all seriousness, melt in his own craze. drown in the curve of chan’s neck and hips, dive into the big smile he had and never come back because nothing would ever be as worthy of his time and affection.

  
“you must like me very, very much.” he said absentmindedly, taking chan’s bangs out of his eyes calmly. he looked familiar enough for minho to feel at home, and chan looked at him straight in the eye as he spoke.

  
“i do.”

**Author's Note:**

> uh, hello. this was a soft ride, i think, so if you got here i hope your heart is as pleased and full of love as mine was when writing this. thank you very much for reading this and hit me up @ curiouscat if you want to talk about it. my user there is aimeejaguar :)
> 
> english is not my native language, but since i've gotten used to it, i think it's a least passable. however, if something is wrong, i apologize! i'll try to reread this again some time soon, so i can note more mistakes.
> 
> title is from pynk by janelle monáe ft grimes!


End file.
